


Bittersweet

by orphan_account



Series: Five Nights At Freddys [27]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Cyborg!AU, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foxy is the new animatronic and the others seem not to like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



 Authors Note: For the wonderful Okami Sama! :D I might do art of this tbh

 

 "W-what?"

 "I said," Chica hissed. "What are you doing here? How did you get in at night?"

 Foxy glanced around and shook his head. "I'm the new show."

 Chica glanced at Bonnie and flipped her hair. "New? You look old. Your model is four too late."

 "I dont think it matters."

 "Of course it does!" Bonnie started to scratch at the shorter robot. "Your skin feels too soft to be human, your eyes are red witch will no doubt scare the kids and y-"

 "Whats going on?"

 "Shit. Freddy, this is..." Bonnie glanced at Foxy. "What did you say your name was?"

 "I didn't." 

 Freddy put a hand over Bonnie to keep him from saying something rude. Bonnie sighed and grabbed Chica's arm, exiting the main show stage to allow them to talk- there was only two ways that fox hybrid was going to get out of there;alive and well, or a bloody hunk of metal.

 "Whats your name?"

 "Foxy."

 "And i suppose thats for you?" He pointed at the half-finished Pirates Cove part of the pizzeria. Foxy nodded.

 "Dont worry about them," He shrugged, patting Foxy's shoulder. "They just like to....well, be rude to people who might take attention from them."

 "Yeah, well, their fucking dicks mate. Ye better show them manners."

 "Oh, and we dont talk like that around the kids. Did you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

 "No, but i could kiss yours."

 Freddy grinned. "You just met me."

 "I know someone worthwhile when i see them."

 "Well? What are you waiting for then?" ~~**_JUST DO IT_**~~

Foxy stood on his tip toes and placed a small kiss on Freddy's cheek. "There. Now, can ye help me get settled? Give me the routine?"

 XXX


End file.
